


Little Present

by BunyRock



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bearwin, Birthday, Gay, Lemon, Love, M/M, Smut, eruri - Freeform, present, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 16:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15100553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunyRock/pseuds/BunyRock
Summary: This is a birthday present to my love.Erwin and Levi are in a relationship, but ever since erwin became the commander, he had so much to do that their love life suffers much and erwin feels the need to get Levi a little present.





	Little Present

 

 

The frown on his face is deeper than usual as he walks down the corridor, his destination the big wooden door, that leads to the commanders office. 

BANG. 

BANG. 

He knocks firmly against the solid woods two times, before he tires to storm in, but his face meets the door personally. For once the office is closed shut tightly, much to the surprise of the corporal. Erwin didn't said, that he would go out, especially without him. He grumbles and mutters and emits a deadly aura. Levi feels neglected by Erwin. Just recently they started to get more serious with their relationship, but the past week Erwin kept him busy with tasks, that have been very annoying for Levi and the commander himself has been way too busy for his taste. Whenever the big blonde came to bed he would fall asleep right away, being way too exhausted from the day. Levi has been very patient, but this runs thin now and he at least wants to spend one day with him. 

He came up an idea for a day off, even if Erwin hasn't been in his position for long, one day off would do him good as well. Levi wanted to ride out with him and go to the riverside and have a little Picknick. Erwin would love that, that Levi is sure of and even if he hates the thought of bugs crawling around and on their food, he would do that for him, but now he isn't there to hear him out and he has no clue where that big man went to. 

"Damn eyebrows, going off without telling me where to. Hey you! Where is the commander."

The Cadet, that was walking by jumps as soon as he hears the sharp voice of Levi. He starts to shake as he tells the corporal, that he doesn't know it. Levi glares at him deadly, before he turns around to walk off to Hanji. 

"Yo four eyes where is that bushy eyebrow guy?"

Hanji looks up from her paper. For once she actually worked her paperwork off, but she is glad about this distraction now. 

"Oh? You mean Erwin? Are you missing your lover hm?"

Levi clicks his tongue and folds his arms before his chest, staring her down coldly. Yet his heart skips a beat when he thinks about Erwin being his lover. 

"Cut it out. Where is he?"

"Oh aren't denying it. Hehe. Actually I don't know where he is, if he isn't in his office."

Levi exhales long and walks off again, feeling a bit defeated. He doesn't want to realize it, but he feels neglected by him. It is true, that they didn't said, that they love one another and most likely Erwin doesn't love him. He is almost sure about it now and goes off to sit on the rooftop and breathe a bit of fresh air. Levi usually comes here, when he needs to clear his head. After his friends died, he had spend hours here, day and night, until Erwin came to accompany him and drag him back in. They both started to spend more and more time and the need to go there decreased, but with one day not knowing where he is and feeling neglected throws him back into a rather depressed state. He stares up in the sky and counts the clouds, that are passing by. Suddenly he can hear a voice down below, that clearly belongs to Hanji. 

"Awwww Erwiiiin. That is the cutest thing I have ever seen and it is soo biiig!!!"

Clearly she is thrilled about something. However, Levi is sulking right now and trots back into the halls of the headquarter, deciding to go and clean his room. He is right in the middle of it as a knock disturbs his concentration, so he glares at the man walking into the room now. His glares turns into a more surprised and wondering one. 

"What by all means ist that in your arm?"

"Hello Levi. Don't look so angry it took me ages to find this little present."

"Little present? What for?"

"For you. I didn't had enough time for you lately and I felt bad for it, but maybe this little one can keep you company if I can't, but don't get too intimate with him."

Erwin holds out a teddy bear, almost the size of his own and looking almost like himself. Levi frowns, but Erwin notices the little change in his face, telling him, that Levi is actually very very happy, but Erwin loves the blush that is creeping over Levi's face now that he is right next to his ear. 

"I have the rest of the day off and I will make up for the lack Levi."

He breathes into Levi's ear with his voice dropping to a low seductive whisper, that sends shivers of excitement down his spine. He gulps and let's Erwin draw him into a lustful kiss. 

The smaller male is already way too ready for the big one. He didn't realized it until now how much he missed his touch, how much he missed to be loved by him in his rather rough way. 

 

It takes seconds for the teddy to be lying on the floor, while Erwin pushed Levi on his bed and exploring all of his body, while getting rid of his clothes. Levi is already breathing heavily and his rock hard length is rubbing against Erwin's whenever he can. For the commander the world stopped moving in the second he felt Levi's lips on his, but it wasn't enough to satisfy his need for this man underneath him. Erwin attacks one of the many sensitive spots of Levi right away by kissing and softly biting into his neck. The thrill of it runs through Levi's body and his fingers claw on Erwins back wanting more from him, but still surpressing the moans that threat to come out. 

"Don't hold your voice in babe. Let me hear you. "

Erwin is always thrilled to hear how lewd Levi can sound from his touches and it always gets him going even more. Levi shivers slightly from the deep voice of his, that is right next to his ear, but feels as if it is inside of his body. Unwillingly he let's out a small moan and Erwin grins, nibbling on Levi's ear. He pulls back to look at him, while he reaches for the lube he had taken with him. Erwin was prepared as always to make sweet love to his heart. Levi's eyes follow Erwins hand briefly and he bucks his hips up as the excitement rushes through him at the sight of his big bear pouring the content of the bottle on his hand. The next thing he knows is the sweet, but still weird, feeling of Erwins fingers inside of him. The amount of lube making it painless, so that only the pleasure runs through him after a while that of working on the spot, that feels the best once he finds it and it causes him to claw more into Erwins shoulder. He never wants to beg for more, but today he totally forgets that. 

"Erwin... Stop... Stop teasing me.... Hmmm."

As much as Erwin loves to tease Levi, he just waited for him to say this, but it has been long that they had sex with one another and he doesn't want to hurt him at all, so he still takes his time. Levi always feels tight for him, but even if he is in pain first, he never complains and Erwin is sure, that he feels pleasure from him the way he sounds. Slowly the big one enters his lover and even if they used much lube, Levi still has to hiss at the strange feeling of getting stretched open. The corporal never wants to be treated like a woman by him, so feeling a bit of pain gives him a rather big amount of pleasure. He moans out and claws into Erwins back, leaving behind as many marks as he can. Scratches, bites, marks from sucking his skin all of it and everywhere on Erwin's body. After an intense night, there is hardly any part unmarked on his skin, but Erwin doesn't mind at all. He wears them proudly and if someone asks what those are, at least those visible, he always replies "It was only my wild little Legu." No one knows precisely what he means by that, but the smirk on his face hints towards a great encounter. 

Levi feels ecstatic the more Erwin moves and the more he hits the spot that sends shivers through him and mutes his thinking. There is only this broad body, the heated touches and the hungry kisses in his world at this moment and he doesn't want it to end. 

"E... Erwin.... I.... "

Only just touching Levi's length is enough for the raven haired man to get send over the edge with a very loud mewl. Erwin takes a bit longer ever so often, before he feels the same way, but today it is him that fills Levi's body with his love first. After such a long time of not being able to touch one another, he feels extatic, but very exhausted afterwards. 

"Hmm Love don't sleep. You need to clean up first."

"hrmm... "

Levi is half asleep as Erwin manages to clean both of them, at least so much, that Levi wouldn't hate him the next morning. 

 

Levi wakes up slowly by the sun tickling his nose. He stretches his limbs, but stops in track. Something is wrong, very wrong. 

"Erwin? Shit Erwin wake up!"

He tries desperately to wake him up and slowly he stirs, but fully wakes up when Levi screams at him in total panic. 

"Erwin I can't feel my legs! Erwin you broke me! I am useless. Wake up!!"

Erwin turns on Levi's legs to look at him and finally raise himself from them. He yawns and scratches his head looking at Levi confused. 

"How should I have broken you?"

"By fucking me so roughly. How should I know!!! Ahh fuck... They are tingling all over now."

Erwin suddenly bursts out in laughter. 

"What are you laughing at? You will fail all of your expeditions without me."

"Ahaha Levi please stop. You... Ahahah... Your legs have fallen asleep."

His whole body shakes as he laughs so hard that little tears from in the corner of his eyes. Sue to Erwin sleeping the whole night on Levi's legs, he had accidentally cut off some of the blood and they had fallen limb with the feeling returning now in a agonizing tingling. Levi rubs his legs, but hisses at the touch. 

"I will repay you."

"I can't wait for it."

Erwin kisses Levi's head softly, causing Levi to close one eye. Even if he is mad at Erwin, the laughter of the big blonde soothes his anger a bit and he turns to kiss Erwin. Of course the commander has to make up for this the whole day, but Erwin doesn't mind that and the teddy bear keeps Levi good company, whenever Erwin is out in the capital or can't join him in bed right away. 


End file.
